<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hidden by MidnightSparkles97</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23154940">Hidden</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightSparkles97/pseuds/MidnightSparkles97'>MidnightSparkles97</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 11:28:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,808</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23154940</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightSparkles97/pseuds/MidnightSparkles97</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy, Pansy Parkinson/Ron Weasley</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Reunion</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dear former students of Hogwarts,</p><p>I would like to invite you and your families to attend Hogwarts for the celebration of the 10th anniversary of the Second Wizarding War, on the thirtieth of May at 11 a.m.</p><p>In the memory of this event a friendly Quidditch match will be held between the biggest rivals of Hogwarts; Slytherin and Gryffindor, at 2 p.m. the same day. The list of players will be given to the captains of the team, whom i have chosen.</p><p>Moreover, there will be an opening of a War Memorial for the martyrs and war veterans, followed by a masquerade ball. Your presence at this event is mandatory.</p><p>I am looking forward to seeing you all.</p><p>Yours faithfully,</p><p>Minerva McGonagall</p><p>Headmistress of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry</p><p>.....</p><p>A nervous looking Draco Malfoy stood on the front doorstep of the Goyle Mansion, waiting for the door to be opened. After fifteen long minutes of waiting, the door was finally opened, revealing a bulky Gregory Goyle. Draco followed him inside hesitantly and found himself in the drawing room, where the rest of the Quidditch Team sat. looking warily at him. After the War, he had lost contact with his friends as he had wanted to start all over again. Now, ten years later, here he was, in one of his former friend's house, with the rest of his other former friends.</p><p>"So, let's discuss our tactics." Draco said in a businesslike voice, as he sat down at the head of the table where the others sat and unscrolled the game plan on the table. For some unknown reason McGonagall had made him the Captain of the Slytherin team, and he had been shocked about it. The last thing he wanted was to socialize with them once again. But, here he was doing the same thing he had vowed himself not to do. "But first, we've to know which positions you'll all play."</p><p>The rest of the members looked at one another. They had been relieved when Draco had written to them after a longtime telling that he had been made Captain of their team and that they were also a part of it. However, they were surprised when Draco had told them that they can't meet at the Malfoy Manor (like they used to do when they were kids) and that they have to arrange their little meeting at one of their homes. In the end, all of them had agreed to host the meeting at Goyle Mansion. Their hopes of coming on good terms with Draco again, had shattered as they heard the formalness of his tone when he had spoken to them. They felt like they were acquaintances with him, not friends.</p><p>"We've already come up with some plans and have noted down our positions, as well. Here," Blaise said lightly as he passed a parchment towards Draco, who took it and examined it carefully. "I hope this is fine with you."</p><p>"Let's see." Draco said, scanning through the names. "Chasers; Blaise, Theo and Marcus, Beaters; Goyle and Montague, Keeper; Warrington and Seeker; Me. That will do. So, as the match is in two days time, we've little time to practice. I want all of you to be in good spirits and no matter what we have to beat Gryffindor this time.</p><p>"If possible, I request from you all to take leave from work as we could have a fair amount of time to practice then. What do you think?" Draco looked around the faces of everyone expectantly.</p><p>"I think that's a good idea." Theo agreed after a moment of pondering over his own thoughts. "We really do need to win this time. When do we start practicing?"</p><p>"If you've no problem, let's begin now." Draco said, even though he really wanted to go home and be with his family. Three quarters of an hour had passed and he already had started missing them.</p><p>"Now is fine." Everyone agreed and all of them sat out to the back garden to start off their practice.</p><p>.....</p><p>"Why with the slytherins, though?" Ron complained for the umpteenth time as Harry went over their game plan.</p><p>"For  the hundredth time, because we are the biggest rivals!" Ginny snapped at her brother. Sure enough, ever since they started the meeting at number twelve Grimmauld place, her brother had been getting on her nerves. "And if you complain one more time, I'll hex you into oblivion."</p><p>Everyone chuckled as they watched the sister-brother confrontation. It had been two hours and all of them had decided to play the position they had played when they were  in Hogwarts. Alicia, Katie and Demelza as chasers, (Angelina had kindly declined the offer as she was pregnant with her and George Weasly's second child. Instead of her Alicia was taking the position after a lot of begging as she lives abroad with her husband, Oliver Wood, who was now in a training camp with his team in the states. Ginny also being pregnant with her and Harry's third child had to decline the offer and instead of her Demelza was taken into the team), George and Jimmy peakes as Beaters, Ron as keeper and lastly, Harry as the seeker. To no one's surprise he was the captain of the Gryffindor team.</p><p>"Where's my partner in lawbreaking, Jamie?" George looked around and said, "I haven't seen him since I arrived. Is he hiding in his bedroom with Al?"</p><p>"He and Al are with Mum." Ginny said grumpily. "I don't want James to be left alone while we are all here. Merlin knows what he'll be up to if I leave him just for one second even. Always up to some mischief or the other. He's only three but now even he's a mastermind in playing pranks. Maybe naming him 'James Sirius' Potter was a big mistake. He is I'm sure just like his grandfather James and his best friend Sirius.</p><p>"On the other hand, thank Merlin, Al is an angel. I named him 'Albus Severus' Potter. He surely is disciplined. He's barely two and I always find him with a book." Ginny finished her ranting with a sigh.</p><p>"Al sounds like Hermoine." George mumbled to himself thoughtlessly, but everyone heard.</p><p>"I'm happy for that." Harry and Ginny said together and laughed.</p><p>"It makes him more tolerant."</p><p>"Hello! We're talking about Quidditch here!" Ron said heatedly."Not about Hermoine insufferable know-it-all Granger."</p><p>"Ron!" Harry said warningly.</p><p>"What?!" Ron exclaimed. "She abandoned us when we needed her most. So don't talk about her infront of me."</p><p>"She did not leave us!" Ginny shouted at her brother. "She was there for us when we were broken. She took care of us. She helped us get over the grief of losing our loved ones. She made us whole again. But, how did we repay her? When she did so much for us, did we pay attention to her? Did we even for once ask her how she felt? No. We never did. We were too selfish to understand her. We healed but she didn't. She was broken. And what did we do? We left her. We didn't even try to reach for her. We deserve this. We've to accept that we no longer are a part of her life. That's the simple truth. Because, we hurt her."</p><p>Harry put a consoling arm around his wife, who was now in tears.</p><p>"We didn't hurt her." Ron snapped at her. "She did. Eight long years. Did she write to us? No. Did she attend your wedding? Or George's? Or mine? No. Did she come home when we became parents? No. Then why should you defend her, when all she did was hurt you? Why?"</p><p>"Because she was there for all of us during the worst times of our lives. And she never knew that we'd married and become parents, because when she WROTE us we never did reply." Ginny said through tears.</p><p>"We're here to talk about Quidditch and nothing else." Harry said quickly, coming for his wife's rescue, knowing that her moods were rather unpredictable during her pregnancy. "Now that we have come up with strategies, let's start our practice. The woods near the Burrow will be a good place."</p><p>"Yeah," George piped in."I would love to wipe off the smirk from old Draco's face." And off they went to practice, wanting to flatten the Slytherin team, more than ever.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Fateful Night</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Harry sank to the ground on all fours, as soon as he landed beside his team when he remembered the fateful night he lost his best friend.</p><p>[FLASHBACK]</p><p>Harry walked along the dark, deserted lane of Diagon Alley, feeling lonely more than ever. It had been two years since the downfall of the Darkest Wizard of the era, Voldemort. However, what happened during the war and the deaths of his loved ones still haunted him in his sleep. On countless nights he had dreamt of his godfather, Sirius’s death. He had been woken up, more than once, drenched in sweat after seeing Sirius vanishing behind the veil with the ghost of his smile still etched on his lips, in the Department of Mysteries in the Ministry of Magic.</p><p>Without paying much attention to his surrounding, Harry turned around a corner and entered into a deserted alley, when he heard hushed voices coming from the entrance of Knockturn Alley.</p><p>Unusual, Harry thought to himself and walked towards the source of the voices. As he got nearer, Harry realized that they were the voices of a man and a woman, so in order to give them privacy he turned around to head in the direction he came, when he heard the man’s voice clearly and it sounded oddly familiar.</p><p>“Are you really going to marry her?” asked the woman. “Or is it just another act?”</p><p>“You know very well Darling that I don’t want to marry her.” The man reassured his female companion.</p><p>“Then why are you doing this? This act?” she asked, a tinge of anger etched in her voice.</p><p>“Fame. Publicity.” The man laughed. “She’s intelligent, clever and smart, which is useful for me during working hours. But,” he laughed, “not wild enough in bed.”</p><p>“Oh, really?” The woman said in a teasing voice. “What about me, Ron?”</p><p>Harry felt like he was splashed with a bucket full of ice water. He felt numb. Ron! That man was Ron! The last person besides himself that he expected to cheat on the girl he loved. Wait, he doesn’t even love her. He was just pretending to do so. Bloody hell! That cheating scumbag. So, this was where he disappeared every night after dinner. He was cheating on Hermione and on top of it was using her for his own benefits. Harry felt sick. He never thought his best friend could steep this low.</p><p>“You are awesome, Pansy. Flexible.” Ron whispered huskily. Pansy? As in Pansy Parkinson? This must be a very bad dream, thought Harry.</p><p>Harry, not being able to take in any of this any longer, hurriedly turned around to leave once again, when a hand clasped over his mouth and dragged him away from the couple.</p><p>“Ginny!” Harry whispered hoarsely as soon as he noticed that it was his girlfriend who had grabbed him and he saw that her eyes were glittering with unshed tears. “What are you do-?” He wasn’t able to finish his sentence as Ginny has chosen that moment to apparate into the garden of the Burrow.</p><p>“Next time give a little bit of a warning before apparating.” Harry said gasping for breath. “You know very well that I hate side-along apparition.”</p><p>“Sorry.” Ginny mumbled. “So, I take it that you heard what happened out there.” Harry had no choice but to nod in agreement.</p><p>“How long have you known?” He asked.</p><p>“Since last June.” Ginny said guiltily.</p><p>“Three months? You’ve known this for three months?” He exclaimed, then lowered his voice realizing that they were now at the Burrow and the chances of overhearing were high. “And you’ve been hiding this from me and Hermione? What’ll poor Hermione do? At least, why didn’t you tell me?”</p><p>“I didn’t want to tell you without a proof.” She muttered.<br/>They sat there quietly for a long time thinking of a plan on how to tell Hermione about this news. Every plan they came up with turned out to be worse than the previous one. They had completely given up when Mrs. Weasley found them and called them inside.</p><p>“Have anyone seen Hermione?” Ron asked as he came downstairs. “I couldn’t find her anywhere.”</p><p>“He thinks he is so smart and that nobody would figure out his doings. Changing his clothes after apparating into his room so that none of us will suspect that he had gone out, even though we see him across the street.” Ginny whispered furiously to Harry who once again had to nod in agreement.</p><p>“No, I haven’t seen her since dinner.” Ginny said sweetly to her brother, through her eyes told a different story. “Isn’t she in my room?”</p><p>“It’s locked.” Ron said carelessly as he sat on an armchair in front of the fireplace.</p><p>“Maybe she’s changing.” Ginny said dismissively.</p><p>As it was a Sunday night all the Weasleys including Harry and Hermione spent their evening together as one whole big family. George and Charlie sat in a corner playing wizard’s chess, while Charlie’s wife, Krystal sat next to him, watching the two brothers play, holding their little bundle of joy, Ruby, in her arms. Bill and Fleur sat in a loveseat across from Charlie and George, while their kids, Victoire and Dominique sat on their laps. Mr. Weasley, Percy and his wife, Penelope sat at the dining table, talking politics and Mrs. Weasley was as usual, in the kitchen doing one last clean up before retiring to sleep.</p><p>“Where are you going?” Ron asked harshly and everyone turned to look at him and saw Hermione near the front door with her trunk beside her.</p><p>“I’m leaving.” She said, avoiding eye contact with everyone.</p><p>“Where to?” Ron demanded.</p><p>“To my parents.” She said and Harry and Ginny found that her eyes were bloodshot and swollen. “I don’t want to live here anymore.”<br/>“Why?” Ron shouted. “You can’t just leave like that! What about me? You could’ve at least consulted me. We are going to get married!”</p><p>“Here!” Hermione took off her engagement ring and threw it in Ron’s direction. “I don’t want to get married to you and neither do I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I don’t care about you or what you think. Just leave me alone.” Everyone stared at her, shocked, not knowing what to say. This was so unlike Hermione. She never acted like that.</p><p>“Give me a reason why you are leaving me and everyone else here.” Ron said, trying to be more reasonable.</p><p>“Because I don’t love you. Not anymore. I love someone else.” She said through gritted teeth. “And I need space. Please, don’t come looking for me.” With those hurtful words Hermione left everyone behind without giving a glance back.</p><p>“I don’t want anyone of you to even take her name under this roof and I forbid anyone to talk about her in front of me. If you do anything as such, you are as good as dead to me. Give her food and a place to stay, but is this how she repay us!” Mrs. Weasley’s words prevented them from writing to Hermione and reply to the only letter they received two years later.</p><p>[End of flashback]</p><p>A sob escaped from his lips as Ginny rested a hand on his shoulder. Taking her hand Harry stood up and looked into her deep blue eyes.</p><p>“I thought I saw Hermione.” He whispered.</p><p>“What?” Several voices gasped together and Ginny found her mother glaring at them.</p><p>“Harry, you must have imagined her.” Ginny said rubbing his back gently and threw an apologetic glance towards her mother. “She’s not here. If she was, we would have seen her during lunch.”</p><p>“I swear, Gin,” Harry said urgently, not paying heed to her words. “I saw her right there.” He pointed towards the place where he last saw her.</p><p>“There is no one there. Besides, it’s the place where all the supporters of Slytherin sat. You know very well Hermione won’t ever sit there.” Ginny said quietly. When he tried to protest, she added, “We’ll talk about this later. Right now. Let’s just go and congratulate the winners.”</p><p>Hesitantly, the Gryffindor team walked towards the Slytherin team, who were currently surrounded by their supporters. As they entered the midst of their opponents, they saw Draco kneeling on the ground as a little boy with blonde hair, threw his arms around Draco’s neck.</p><p>“Draco! You have a kid?!” They heard Pansy screech and all of them exchanged odd looks. Harry mouthed the words, ‘Malfoy, a father?’ bewildered as he saw Draco stand up carrying his son on one hand.</p><p>“Where is Mummy, Champion?” Draco asked his son lovingly, looking around, completely ignoring Pansy’s question.</p><p>“There she is.” He pointed towards the bench, where a beautiful brunette was sitting, leaning against Lucius for support, who had an arm wrapped around her protectively. “Grandpa Lucius said that Mummy is too tired and that’s why she can’t come here.”</p><p>“Of course.” Draco chuckled and made his way towards his wife without paying much attention to the crowd behind him as they followed him, curious to know who the new Mrs. Malfoy was.</p><p> </p><p>Draco swooped his wife into a one armed hug and kissed her passionately. He had missed her even though they had spent the whole night and morning together.</p><p>“Ewwww!” Scorpius squealed in his baby voice, making a disgusted face and they broke apart chuckling, though Draco still had his arm wrapped around her waist.</p><p>“Congratulations.” She said with a huge grin. “You caught the snitch.”</p><p>“Only for you, Mi.” Draco whispered, looking into the warmth of her eyes and she giggled. Lucius cleared his throat pointedly and the couple diverted their eyes away from each other and looked at Narcissa who was smiling mischievously and at Lucius who was smirking.</p><p>“Now, Draco, Mia,” Lucius said. “No PDA. There happens to be certain redheads, a Potter and a Parkinson and many others looking at you interestingly or should I say murderously?”</p><p>Sure enough, they were all gawking at the couple as if they had never seen anything as such. The women were looking at Mia enviously as she was lucky enough to get such a drop dead gorgeous guy for a husband, while the men were most likely looking at her hungrily, because of her curvy figure.</p><p>“Hermione, is that you?” Ginny asked curiously as she stepped forward from the crowd, looking at the brunette in Draco’s arm.</p><p>“Is everything alright, Ms. Weasley?” Asked Lucius quickly.</p><p>“It’s Mrs. Potter, now.” Ginny said, looking away from the lady who was in front of her. “Everything is perfect, thank you. I was hoping to have a word with you and Mrs. Malfoy, if you don’t mind.”</p><p>“Of course,” Narcissa said. “Meet me in my office, first thing tomorrow morning.”</p><p>“Sure, thank you.”</p><p>Ginny quickly left with the Gryffindor crowd as she was finding the brunette eerily similar in looks with Hermione.</p><p>“Mrs. Malfoy, you said the kid was Draco’s cousin’s son! Why did you lie?” Pansy asked accusingly. “And Draco, why didn’t you tell us you were married? You never even invited us to your wedding, let alone did you even bother to tell us that you became a father? We’re your friends, Draco. We grew up together. Why did you do this to us? Why did you leave even in the first place?”</p><p>“I don’t see the reason why I should tell you about my personal life and neither do I see a reason to tell you what I do and not do.” Draco said coldly. He didn’t quite understand the reason why all of this mattered to them anymore. After all, it’s his life and nobody has a say in it, except his parents and Mia.</p><p>“But, Draco-” Pansy tried to protest but Narcissa cut in.</p><p>“Why don’t you join us for dinner with the team, this Friday night, Ms. Parkinson? Narcissa offered. “I’m sure you would have a lot of questions that needs to be answered. But, at the moment we have very important matters to attend to. Good bye and good day to you all.”</p><p>With that, the Malfoys left to the castle to freshen up and rest – before getting ready for tonight’s big event – with both Draco and Lucius wearing identical smirks.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Back to Hogwarts</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"LUCIUS MALFOY! YOU COME HERE RIGHT THIS INSTANT!" A very frustrated Narcissa Malfoy called her husband, who was currently residing in the library, to be away from getting into any trouble under his wife's watchful eyes. Apparently, his plan has failed.</p><p>"You were supposed to be watching after your grandson, not sit in the library and be a good-for-nothing!" Narcissa snapped at him as soon as he entered their bedroom, where his little grandson, Scorpius was lying on their bed, throwing a temper tantrum.</p><p>"what's wrong with him now?" Lucius asked, sighing as he swooped Scorpius into his arms, making the little boy stop crying and start to giggle.</p><p>"He wants to go out to the lawn and chase away all the rabbits." Narcissa explained, now relieved that her grandson had stopped making such a fuss. "How do you do that?"<br/>"do what?" Lucius asked, looking at his wife, confused.</p><p>"Make him stop crying so easily?"</p><p>"Malfoy charms." Lucius winked at his wife, and was rewarded with a glare. She shook her head, knowing that Draco and Lucius would never change their ways.</p><p>"Let's go. We've a train to catch." Narcissa said ignoring his comment, after she finished packing Scorpius's bag.</p><p>"Where are his parents?" Lucius asked as he kissed Scorpius on the forehead.</p><p>"Sleeping." Narcissa explained. "They will meet us at Hogwarts, hopefully. It's just too early and Draco didn't want to wake her up and travel by train. You know how much complications she faces during her pregnancy. She's just two months along and the Healers had advised her to take rest or the risk of another miscarriage is high. Draco doesn't want to take the risk. You know that's the main reason why he came back and moved in with us. So that I could keep an eye on her and look after Scorpius while he's at work."</p><p>"What do you mean by another miscarriage?" Lucius asked, concern etched all over his face.</p><p>"She lost a baby about seven months ago." Narcissa said quietly. "Imagine what they must have gone through. And they hid it from us."</p><p>"I can't imagine." Lucius mumbled, and in a lighter tone added, "Come on, let's go. Or else we'll miss the train."</p><p>*****</p><p>"It's good to be back at Hogwarts." Harry said as he sat at the Gryffindor table with his little family and friends for lunch.</p><p>"It sure is." Ginny agreed. "I'm so happy to see everyone. I wish I could see Hermione."</p><p>"Me too, Gin. Me too." Harry mumbled scanning through the crowd. He caught a glimpse of Narcissa and Lucius Molfoy, with a blonde haired boy, who was an exact replica of his archnemesis. But there was no sign of Draco Malfoy.</p><p>"Looks like the ugly ferret didn't come." Ron sneered toward the Malfoys. "Maybe he's too much of a coward to show any of us his face, just like Hermione."</p><p>Ginny and Harry chose to ignore his last remark, knowing that this wasn't the best place for an argument. As soon as the morning approached, their former classmates had bombarded them with questions of Hermione's whereabouts, which they didn't even know. And all of them had presumed that Ron and Hermione would have got married by now and would have become parents. Apparently, that wasn't the case. In the end, they had told everyone that Hermione had left them and haven't heard from her since then, which had minimized the questions, but not the curious stares.</p><p>"His parents are here with a kid, maybe he'll be lurking around somewhere around." Harry suggested. He was thankful when neither one of them had commented about it, though the subject still stood around the Malfoys.</p><p>"I'm thinking of taking my old job back, once again." Jimmy said after a few minutes. "I hate to admit this, but I really do enjoy working for them."</p><p>"I've absolutely no problem with that and I know you are well aware of that." Harry smiled at her. He knew his wife hated staying at home, while he's off to work. "But, considering the fact that you're pregnant, I don't think that's a good idea."</p><p>"Whom do you work for, Ginny?" Asked Neville, who had taken a seat opposite of Harry with his wife, Luna.</p><p>"The Malfoys, as Narcissa's Secretary." Ginny answered.</p><p>"Oh, how are they?" Luna asked, now showing some interest in the topic.</p><p>"Good. They have changed. No longer blood prejudiced." Ginny replied, feeling a bit uncomfortable as Ron started shooting her glares.</p><p>"And Draco Malfoy?" Neville asked.</p><p>"Never saw him." Ginny shrugged. "All i know is he and his wife are running their own business in France."</p><p>"Malfoy is married?" Ron choked on his drink. "Do you know her?"</p><p>"Nope." Ginny said wearily. "Neither Lucius nor Narcissa talk about her in front of others. It's been seven years since I started to work for them, and I never heard them utter her name even once."</p><p>"Why is that?" Luna asked curiously.</p><p>"I don't think they are very close." Ginny said, taking a sip from her pumpkin juice. "In fact, I don't think many people are even aware that Draco's married."</p><p>"Really?" Harry asked, shocked at this piece of information and looked at his watch. "Bloody Hell! It's quarter to two. Team! Changing room!" Harry ordered and the Gryffindor quidditch team left to get ready for the match.</p><p>*****</p><p>Fifteen minutes later, the Quidditch pitch was filled with the team supporters. Draco searched through the crowd and found his lovely wife and their son and his parents seated with the Slytherin team supporters, wearing his house colours; green and silver, cheering for him and his team. He was sure going to win this match, just for the sake of his wife, because she came to watch him play in her weak state (though she pretended she wasn't).</p><p>"Captains, shake hands." Madam Hooch ordered and Harry and Draco shook their hands, faces devoid of any emotion.</p><p>As soon as Madam Hooch blew her whistle, the fourteen players kicked off from the ground and soared into the air. Harry and Draco, being the seekers of their respective teams, soared a bit higher above the other players and scanned the whole place for the Golden Snitch.</p><p>An hour had passed by, but there was no sign of the Snitch. However. The teams had scored hundred points each, which was a miracle because usually the Gryffindor team is always in the lead. Draco turned just to look at his family and gasped. Right above his wife's head was the snitch. Without giving it a thought, he raced towards the Slytherin end of the pitch, Harry in tow.</p><p>Neck to neck, they sped across the field and spread their hand to catch it as they got closer. Everyone held their breath, waiting for the snitch to be caught. That was when something unexpected happened. Harry missed the snitch by a mere inch when he got distracted by seeing someone who wasn't supposed to be there with the Slytherin supporters.</p><p>"Hermione!" He gasped, totally forgetting about the snitch which he was going to catch.</p><p>Taking advantage of Harry's moment of lapse, Draco caught the snitch in his hand with a whoop of triumph. For the first time he beat Harry Potter in Quidditch. The Slytherin supporters erupted in applause as their team won and the team members flew toward and enveloped him in a group hug in mid air. Draco didn't know how they reached the ground and the next thing he knew was as soon as his feet touched the ground, all the team members were lifted into the air by the Slytherin supporters.</p><p>"Daddy!" A toddler squealed with excitement as Draco escaped through the clutches of everyone and knelt to the ground as the blonde haired boy threw his arms around his neck and Draco hugged him back after planting a kiss on the little boy's forehead. A heavy silence fell over the crowd as they looked from the little boy to Draco and back again.</p><p>"Draco! You have a KID?!" Screeched Pansy Parkinson, breaking the heavy silence.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>